


Annoyance

by MezInWonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Liam, Fluff, M/M, annoying zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt - Zayn is constantly annoying Liam and it all gets a little too much so he snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyance

A day on the bus was as close to a day off as it came for the boys at the moment and so today Liam was really trying to make the best of it. He had his beatz on and his laptop propped up on his knees as he watched a movie that he’d been dying to watch for ages.

 

_Thwap._

Someone was throwing paper at him. That wasn’t uncommon on a bus full of teenage boys cooped up all day. Still, Liam ignored it and carried on watching his film. It was probably Louis and he got bored easily.

 

Liam ignored it, well he was trying anyway, but it had now happened 11 times. He didn’t want to give whoever it was the satisfaction of annoying him. Eventually it stopped and he quickly turned his head to see Zayn getting up from the sofa behind him. Zayn. He hadn’t expected that.

 

 

Everyone knew Liam couldn’t sleep unless there was no light at all. That’s why when he slept with his curtains pulled tightly. But tonight there was a hand parting the curtain slightly, a hand that was flopped off the bed above his own. A hand that belonged to one Zayn Malik. Like he said, everyone knew that Liam couldn’t sleep with the light. They all had their own particularities and so they were considerate of each other. So Zayn must be doing this on purpose. He flicked Zayn’s hand. Nothing.

“Zayn.” No response. “Zee.” He received a grunt this time. “Can you move your hand?” He sighed in relief when Zayn moved it and the curtain fell shut. He settled down to sleep, eyes closing contentedly. He was so close, so close to being fast asleep, when a hand fell back parting his curtain. “Zayn. Zayn. ZAYN. ZAYN!” He didn’t move. 15 minutes he still didn’t move. He waited and waited. Nothing. Eventually he figured Zayn must have fallen asleep because he didn’t move, but he knew Zayn was annoying him on purpose.

 

In the morning, Liam was in a foul mood. He had had virtually no sleep because of Zayn’s stupid hand and now he was faced with an interview and Zayn’s stupid, attractive, smirking face.

“You don’t look too good Liam.” Harry said concernedly as Liam stooped low over his breakfast.

“Didn’t sleep well.” He said glaring at Zayn. He was pleased when Zayn looked vaguely guilty but he saw the boy shake it off and set his smirk back in place. He could already feel today wasn’t going to go well. He just couldn’t tell if it was for him or Zayn yet.

 

At the interview Liam found himself sandwiched between Niall and Louis, glad he wasn’t next to Zayn. He hoped this meant his fate had changed but when he felt a persistent poking at his shoulder. He subtly looked behind to see Zayn’s finger poking him. He glared at the boy but he just looked back innocently so Liam had no choice to get on with the interview and try and ignore the poking. After the interview they were shown to a place for lunch and Liam sat down eagerly, starving and hoping it would redeem his energy. He began to eat his food when he heard the first slurp. All the boys looked up at the sound, shocked to see Zayn slurping down his pasta. It was a disgusting sound and Liam knew Zayn was doing it to annoy him. His suspicions were confirmed when Zayn looked up and smirked at him. Liam had had enough.

“What the hell is your problem?”

Zayn let his mouth hang open with the food in it. “Huh?”

“You! All you’ve done is pester me. You kept me up all last night!”

“I didn’t!” Liam ignored him.

“Wasn’t that good enough for you? After making sure I was in a terrible mood you just had to make my day worse! Well I hope you’re happy.” Liam was red and breathing heavily but it was nothing compared to the red he saw when he heard Zayn’s snicker. “You know what Zayn, I thought you were better than this. Fuck off!” and with that Liam stormed off, the other boys staring at him in shock of his outburst. 

 

“Liam swore!” Harry said, the shock evident on his face.

“Zaynie’s in trouble.” Louis sing songed.

“You better fix this. You’ll be lucky if he’s still willing to follow you around like a puppy after this.”

“It was just a bit of fun.”

“How would you like it if your crush.. your best mate.. Liam.. did that to you?” Zayn looked contemplative.

“I should probably go and say sorry.” He did look regretful as he wandered out the room, shoulders low.

As he walked out he heard Harry say to Louis, “You know if you did that to me I’d punch you in the face. Zayn is lucky he has Liam.”

 

The perks of being on a tour bus were there was nowhere to hide so Zayn knew exactly where to find Liam.

“Li will you let me in?”

“No.” He sounded petulant. Great.

“Please, I want to say sorry.” He heard the lock click and he made his way into the only private space on the bus. It was small but Zayn took that to his advantage. He squished himself into the seat next to Liam.

“I’m sorry Li, I just wanted to have fun. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s okay.” Liam said entirely unconvincingly.  

“Don’t lie to me babe.” He had snuck his arm around Liam’s waist and now used it to pull Liam closer. He pressed his forehead to Liam’s to make him look at him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you upset.”

“I’m sorry I got so angry. I just. Didn’t sleep that well.”

“That’s my fault though.” Liam just shrugged and then yawned widely. “Come on babe I’ll make it up to you.” He dragged Liam over to his bunk and pushed him in before pulling the curtains shut. “Dark enough?” Liam nodded, snuffling and snuggling into Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Sleep babe.” When Liam’s breathing had evened out, he pressed another kiss onto his forehead. “I’m sorry Li.”

 


End file.
